


Parent Trap but make it Gay

by Donzepan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creatitwins fluff, Fluff, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), Light Angst, M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donzepan/pseuds/Donzepan
Summary: NOTICE: THIS FIC IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. DON'T KNOW IF OR WHEN I'LL FINISH. Crew has gotten on my nerves too many times, and so I haven't been enjoying Sanders Sides like I used toParent Trap Au!!  Divorced gays Janus Limyè and Patton Angelos send their kids to the same summer camp. Roman and Remus realize they're twins, and Parent Trap shenanigans ensue.Alternatively"Janus Limyè , despite his job of choice requiring him to be a lawyer, was not a cruel person. Quite the opposite, in fact...."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. L is for the way you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of this post: Post I'm referencing: https://donzepan.tumblr.com/post/617130199263444992/ok-i-know-everyone-has-been-saying-patton-and

Janus Limyè , despite his job of choice requiring him to be a lawyer, was not a cruel person.

Quite the opposite, in fact. While he didn't often physically showcase his care for others, the cases he took and the way he interacted with the (oftentimes)young people he represents, along with those in their lives shows that clearly cared about them. And he especially didn't shy away from showing affection to his own children. Even though more... traditional methods of showing affection were rarely used, his children knew without a doubt that their dad loved them to the end of the earth and back. He would give up his life in a heartbeat if it came to keeping them safe.

Unfortunately, this fierce love for his children wasn't making the eldest child he has in the car with him's behavior any less annoying.

Remus had been extra bouncy and upset the whole week. When packing up for the trio, when taking the plane to Florida, to kicking and thrashing inside the house and fuming in a quieter but still incredibly obvious manner in the car , he had tried his absolute hardest to be a menace.

"Daaaaad, I don't wanna go to a stupid summer camp. What's so special about it anyway?".

Janus didn't keep his eyes of the road, but his face softened as he let out an almost wistful sigh.

"It's the summer camp I went to when I was little. I met some great friends there and I had a lot of fun."

A definite understatement. Sanders Summer Camp had practically changed his life. It held a sacred place in his heart. It was full of great memories. Of fishing by the lake. Of Going on nature hikes. ~~Of spending time with him.~~.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear what his youngest child had to say.

"Do I _have_ to make a bunch of new friends?".

He was at a red light, so Janus turned to look at his anxious son, and saw the boy curled up on himself. (Well, as much as he could in his booster seat anyway.)

"What's the matter with making friends Virge?"

Wrong question.

Virgil took a deep breath, and then went on an anxiety filled tangent.

"What I see some kids and I say hi but they're mean to me?Or what if no one wants to help me with the activities and they all laugh at me?Or what if they become friends with me and then say weren't friends anymore? Or what someone tricks me and tries to push me into the lake and sink to the bottom?! Or what if-"

Remus interjects before Janus can, taking his hand and putting it in Virgil's line of sight before putting it on his knee.

"If any of the kids are mean to you I'll beat them up". Janus sighed.

"No beating anyone up Remus". " Can I push them into the lake?"

"No, Remus."

"Can I sneak into their cabins and unleash whatever bugs or animals I find in the woods?"

"N-no". Remus slumped down in his seat, crossed his arm and started to pout.

"Then how am I gonna show the kids that they can't mess with Virge?" Janus was touched by how much his rowdy son wanted to protect his younger brother, but-

"You cannot hurt any of the kids at camp, Remus. We can't have you get into any more legal trouble. And unfortunately, violence, whether you believe it to.be justified or not, is not tolerated by the general public. If you or Virgil have a problem you have to tell the camp counselors. I trust them. You'll see one of my old friends when you go, Thomas."

The rest of the drive was relatively uneventful and soon enough they made it to the camp entrance.

The sight was nostalgic but Janus wanted to leave as soon as possible. After he took the boys out of the car he walked them past the entrance where sure enough a familiar face was smiling at all of the other kids.

Thomas was helping a little girl tie her shoes when he looked up and his eyes met with Janus's. As the little girl skipped into the camp Thomas kept his eyes locked on Janus as he started to stand up. The look in his eyes went from happy to mischievous and Janus yelped in surprise when Thomas shot up and tackled him.

"Jay!! I've missed ya buddy".

From the grass Janus laid there until Thomas sat up and then said

"You as well Thomas".

After a few moments Thomas got up and then held out a hand for Janus to take. Then the fact that his childhood friend had brought kids to the kids' camp finally registered in Thomas's brain and his eyes locked on the two children looking at the scene curiously.

Well- scratch that. The taller curly haired kid looked curious. The small, fidgeting child with a hood on his head and heterochromia looked like he was either about the flee or punch him. Both less than ideal options. Thankfully, Janus had already caught on and walked over to Virgil, grabbing his hand and, in result his attention, and began introducing Thomas to his children. "Remus, Virgil, I would like you to meet my old friend Thomas."

Thomas smiled but the expressions seemed to stay the same on both children's faces. The hoodie kid he now knows is Virgil seemed to huddle even further behind his father and the other kid Remus-

"Did you and my Dad hook up at camp?".

Oh. Oh wow. Whatever he expected to come out of the child's mouth..... that was not it".

He heard more than saw Jay's head shake, and definitely heard an audible groan, along with something that sounded suspiciously like "kill me now".

When Thomas looked up, he saw the man who, just like when they were younger kept up with theatrics year round and wore a bowler hat in 96° weather, count a few numbers before he started talking again.

"No, Remus. Thomas and I had no relations that wandered beyond platonic. As I said in the car. he's just a good friend. And remember what I told you."

Remus shot up and recited a rule he had clearly taken time memorizing.

"Having questions is okay but it's not okay to ask people invasive questions, especially not unprompted, because it can make people uncomfortable in a bad, icky way, not a good way".

After Janus nodded in approval, he immediately slumped his shoulders again and after have a quick nonverbal conversation with his dad ran off to go to the creek that he spotted in the distance.

Virgil turned to his dad and immediately started quizzing him.

" Are you sure wifi works here? What if a storm happens and the towers lose their power and the phone can't work?.Or what if it blows us away?".

"I think that-"

" I have to make sure I eat enough so I don't blow away".

Then his little eyes widened and he started rambling again, "What if they didn't get the list of my food sensitivities or allergies? What if I eat the wrong thing and the I'll blow up like Violet Beaureguarde and then I'll hit the ceiling and I'll explode and- , and-"

Janus kneeled in front of his son and took the squishy spider fidget toy he had for moments like these out of his pocket. As he handed it to the anxious child in front of him, he began to speak. "In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8." Virgil took a few seconds, but he slowly started to copy his dad. Janus locked eyes with his son as he let out a small smile.

"Okay, again. In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8."

The pair continued a few more times, until Virgil had calmed down significantly. He began to play with the spider in his hand, so lovingly named Arachne, while Janus and Thomas finished up their conversation.

An almost awkward silence passed between them.as they tried to figure out what to say to each other. Things had changed a lot since Janus had last been to camp and seen his old friends. And speaking of his old friends-

" Did you want to see Quinn or Terrence before you leave? They became part time counselors here a few years ago."

Even as he was saying it, he could see Janus' smile grow slightly tighter and a clear conflict in his eyes. Janus shook his head and looked up at his friend again. There was a false air of aloofness, as if he didn't actually care about what he was saying.

"Not today I'm afraid. I'm a very busy man and need to get back to work. I'll meet up with all of you at the end of camp." The excuse was flimsy, they both knew it. But Thomas merely sighed and smiled back at Janus before turning to collect the bags that they had brought with them.

Eventually everyone was settled in, with only one incident of Remus trying to run with his bags and see how fast he could run before he tripped and ran headfirst into a tree. Janus kissed his kids goodbye and got into his car to drive home.

As he sat at the campfire and watched his childhood friend drive away, Thomas just... thought. He thought about the last time his friends has all been together at camp, over a decade and half ago. About how happy every had been, especially the two lovebirds. About how much despite him not wanted it to, life had changed. He had changed. They had. It was staggering honestly. But after a few minutes his introspection was over and he pushed himself up off of the log, groaning when his knees cracked. On the bright side he was sure that this was the most things would change this summer.

...... Things did in fact change far more over the course of this summer.


	2. O is for the only one I see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on to Patton's part.

* * *

"LET'S GATHER AROUND The CAMPFIRE AND SING OUR CAMPFIRE SONG!!"

Patton Angelos was a very kind man. He was known around town as the most personable guy you'll ever meet, and no matter what state you were in when you walked into his bakery, you'll leave out with a smile on your face and a happier heart. He's also incredibly energetic and extremely silly.

"And if you don't think we can sing it faster, the you're wrong!! But it'll help if you just sing along".

The man had previously been packing his sons' favorite things for camp, like Roman's costume and Logan's astronomy books. Logan and Roman also love Crofters jam, so Patton made sure to pack a lot of it. Or at least, he had been before Roman started playing the campfire song.

Now, the energetic man was currently screaming the song with his much more musically inclined son; the jam, and the trip completely forgotten.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song"

Patton and Roman twirled around the kitchen, Patton's kitten socks and Roman's Wicked ones making the feat a lot easier. As they neared the end of the song, Patton started spinning faster and faster, not paying attention to the rug in front of the staircase.

"It'll help! It'll help!! If you just sing alo-AACK!!"

He slipped on the rug and hit the ground with a loud thud. Rubbing his head, he glanced up the stairs and locked eyes with Logan, who looked very unimpressed.

"Father, we were supposed to start our travels approximately 46 minutes ago. Punctuality is very important."

Patton picked himself off the floor with the help of the still singing Roman. Logan turned his gaze to the retreating Roman.

"Roman."

"Roman."

Logan pinched his glabella and sighed before clearing his throat and cupping his hands in front of his mouth.

"ROMAN!!"

That got his attention. Roman jumped and ripped the earbuds out his ears before shooting a glare at his brother.

"What do you want Microsoft nerd?".

"If we are to go to camp, it is imperative that you get dressed. It would be incredibly unseemly for you to show up in your pajamas."

Roman stalked up the stairs, taking a pause to roll his eyes at his brother.

 _"Fine._ I don't know why you have to so boring all the time. And 'grown up'. I only have one dad, and he's right over there. Unless you have something you need to say, Padre?"

The theater kid had clearly meant it in a non serious manner, but Patton couldn't help the nervous chuckle he let out.

"Ha! Right kiddo. Just one dad. No others. I"-

" He paused, and tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

I mean, unless you want Chad to be your dad."

That wiped the annoyance off of both of their faces for a second, before shock takes its place.

"Chad proposed to you, Padre?"

The dad sighed before nodding his head.

"Yeah, a few days ago. I told him I would think about it. Then Camp Wally called and said it was closed for the summer and I kind of.. forgot. I want to make sure that this is definitely the right decision. I don't want-"

He stops and absentmindedly rubs his empty ring finger before he starts again.

"I don't want to do something I regret or hurt him."

His voice adopted a more contrite tone.

"I _never_ want to hurt him."

The kids stare concerned at their father as the mood goes somber. Eventually he picks his head up and turns back to the table.

"Anyway, Logan's right. We have to go. The bags are packed for the most part. Add whatever else you want and get dressed. I'll do the same and start up the car."

Patton walked into the living room and left his sons on the stairs with matching confused looks on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to make Pat's, Ro and Lo's introduction and their arrival at camp one chapter, but it felt more natural to split it up. 
> 
> And our dear Patton may not have been talking about Chad at the end
> 
> *hint hint*  
> Love how I said this like we don't know that Moceit was together.


	3. V is very, very extraordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of last chapter, Patton's back to normal ! Almost suspiciously so....

They had been on the road for few hours now, and the sadness from early had almost completely dissipated. Patton was back to his happy pappy self.  
Logan and Roman exchanged a few concerned gazes over the duration of the ride, but ultimately Roman decided it was probably a fluke and went to sleep. Logan felt differently though. He knew .... _something_ was off. He wanted to find the solution to the problem, but he didn't even have a hypothesis.  
So, he decided to observe his father. He was watching his body language and analyzing his voice. Or at least, he was trying to. Patton was extremely hyper again and now he had no Roman to bounce that energy around with. So it was just Logan. Stuck listening to his father ramble. For the next 2 and a half hours.  
He let out a barely audible sigh as his father started to talk again.  
"And Logan, I'm sure you'll be berr-y excited by the nature walk!! The camp counselors will tell you all about which berries are poisonous."  
Patton chuckled as his straight haired son groaned at his pun.  
Logan began to speak, adamantly ignoring his dad's "humor".  
"I'm certain I would enjoy this more if we had been on time for once."  
"Sorry kiddo. But Roman started playing the songs and I just had to jam while packing your jam!! And with the spider in the bathroom earlier, I uh- lost track of time. "  
Logan let out a huff before continuing to read his book. He didn't comment anymore, but he did notice the not so subtle avoidance of the proposal. It was as if he wanted to rid the memory from everyone's brains, including his own.  
Logan pondered on this for a few more minutes, but Patton had stopped humming and put on music, lulling Logan to sleep.  
The car remained relatively quiet for the rest of the drive, save for Patton's humming, the gentle sound of Nocturne op 9 no 2 and Roman's snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I'm back! I heard about the anniversary of Sanders Side so here's the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably sporadic updates. Kudos and comment if you like. May post a bit more about it on my tumblr of the same name. The tag is "parent trap au".


End file.
